


Partnership

by roguefaerie



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [39]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fae Dean Winchester, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The work is not separate from their partnership and their partnership is not separate from the work.
Relationships: Shadow Moon (American Gods)/Dean Winchester
Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a friend to write for 10 minutes today produced this drabble.

Sometimes Winchester thought about what other people thought of all of this. Winchester and Shadow. Breaking free from it all in their peaceful home, yet going up against anything and everything when the time called for it. That was the way they rolled. Two people saving the world, quietly. Winchester had claimed that identity back. It belonged right where it needed to be, inside of Winchester and mirrored in Shadow. They were partners in so many ways and this was one more: they did not put anything before the work, anything outside of it. The work was theirs, their partnership


End file.
